If only
by Quoise
Summary: Arizona and Callie were best friends in high school, but they slowly drifted apart. Arizona has loved Callie for years, but doesn't think Callie would ever love her back. Will Arizona be proven wrong?
1. Chapter 1

I've had this story in my head for a while and I finally got the chance to sit down and start it. I hope you like it! Please feel free to write comments...they make my day!

* * *

><p>Arizona POV<p>

As I sit flying anxiously across the United States, I try to think of happy thoughts to help reduce my fear. God I hate flying…I mean I know it's more likely to be killed in a car crash than on a plane, but I can't help it. So as I sit there trying not to think of bad thoughts, my mind takes me to happy thoughts of her…Calliope. In truth anytime I feel down, I think of Calliope and a smile spreads across my face.

I remember when we became friends our freshman year of high school. We were acquaintances in middle school, but were in different social circles. Plus I thought she was a bitch. But when we both made the soccer team I realized that we had an instant connection. She could make me laugh until I couldn't breath anymore. And I could tell her anything. We would stay up for hours just talking and being happy to be in each other's presence. That was 15 years ago…I can't believe it's been that long ago. Now I'm the Head of Peds at Seattle Grace. Yes I'm young to be in charge, but what can I say? I'm talented!

Calliope was the first woman I was ever attracted to. A group of friends went to a music festival and of course we thought we were so cool. I mean we were 15 and 16 year old kids…everyone around us was getting drunk and high, and we were too naïve to know. On the way back home, Callie and I were in the back seat with our other friend Teddy. Callie was in between us and she was sleeping with her head turned towards me. I looked at her peaceful face and then down to her full lips and thought how easy it would be to kiss her.

After this revelation I tried to suppress my feelings. I kept thinking to myself that I couldn't be gay. But the more I tried to hide it, the more I noticed how true it was. I realized it wasn't "normal" to constantly be telling myself that I wasn't gay. So I hid my urges for several years. And every time I was around Callie I could feel myself falling for her. There was an intimacy we shared that I didn't share with anyone else. At times I felt like Calliope had feelings for me too. The way she would look at me like she was looking into my soul. Or the times when we spent the night at each other's homes and we'd accidentally brush the other's leg or hand. The feeling I would get when this would happen sent chills through my body.

We were both a part of each other's families. Her family would call me Big A and Aria was Little A. We'd sit around the dinner table and laugh at the stories her parents would tell. She would come over to my house for my family's weekly game night. Both of us being too competitive for our own good, getting mad at the other for winning, and then laughing ten minutes later at how stupid we were being.

In the middle of my senior year of high school my parents sat Tim and I down one night. During this talk my parents told us that my dad was being transferred to another base and I remember being so upset. My brother and I were going to be able to finish the school year, but after that we would no longer call Annapolis home. How could they do this to me? This was where I was supposed to come home on Christmas and summer breaks and see Calliope and my other friends. Now that wasn't going to happen?

Luckily Callie lived just two blocks away. I ran to her house, opened the front door (which was common for both of us to do), and ran into her room.

"Arizona, what's wrong?" Callie asked.

Trying to stop the tears from running down my face I was finally able to catch my breath and speak.

"My dad's been transferred to another base. After Tim and I finish the school year we're moving."

"Come on…let's go for a walk," she said as she grabbed my hand. Just that simple gesture alone calmed me.

On the way out Callie raided her parent's liquor cabinet for some tequila. We were pretty good kids, but like most teens we did drink.

As we made it to our favorite spot, which was an open field behind Callie's house, we both sat down and opened the tequila. After we each took a swig, I looked into Callie's eyes and she offered me one of her best smiles.

"Arizona, everything is going to be okay. We were already both going to different universities and although you won't be here for breaks, you know that we'll both take the time to see each other and talk to one another."

"Calliope I know you're right…it's just I was in shock. We've been here the longest out of any place we've ever lived and I thought it was somewhere I would always call home."

"There's nothing we can do to change it, so let's just enjoy the last few months we do have. And let's start by drinking more of this tequila!"

Callie always had a way of making things better. So we sat there and we drank and we talked and laughed. She helped me to forget what had happened only a few hours before. As we lay on our backs looking up at the stars, I looked over to Callie and wished we could stay that way forever, so peaceful and happy in that moment. With the way the moonlight hit her face, she looked even more beautiful to me. I wanted so badly to kiss her and tell her how I was feeling. But I didn't want to ruin the last few months we had together.

Those last few months went by so quickly…too quickly. Before I knew it my family was packing up the car, getting ready for our move. Callie came over to tell me goodbye. I remember we were both crying and when she hugged me I didn't want to let go. I knew it wouldn't be the last time I saw her, but I was scared about the future.

At first we both called each other everyday, but then we started college and things got busier. We started talking once a week, which turned into once a month. During summers, internships kept us apart. Before I knew it Calliope and I had drifted apart. I never thought that would have happened. After college I went to medical school and was lucky enough to go to the same school as Teddy. Teddy was the first person I came out to, which she wasn't surprised at all. To my dismay she asked me if Callie and I had a thing in high school.

"What? No! We were just friends."

"Well you guys always seemed so close and flirty. You had undeniable chemistry."

I smiled at Teddy and told her about my attraction to Callie, but unfortunately nothing had ever happened.

I saw Calliope a few times over the years, but we were always in group settings. The two of us would try to talk to just each other, but we'd always be pulled back into the group somehow. One thing is that no matter how long we had gone without talking, we were always able to pick up where we had left off. It was like we had remained best friends. And every time I saw Calliope she got more and more beautiful. After all of these years my feelings for her have never died, nor do I think they ever will.

A loud voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Ladies and gentlemen we are making our descent into New York City. Please turn off all electronic devices and bring your seats to the upright position."

When Teddy told me there was a Peds convention in New York I felt a pull and a need to go. Teddy, the hopeless romantic, always thought that Callie and I belonged together. She thought that I should give it a shot and see what happens. I was pretty sure that my feelings for Callie wouldn't be reciprocated, but I guess I thought it would give me an excuse to see Callie and to actually spend some one on one time with her. I missed having her in my life so much. I sent Callie an email telling her I would be in town and if she wanted to have dinner with me. I was so excited that she said yes.

As I stepped off the plane a wave of nerves hit me and butterflies filled my stomach. It is just dinner with an old friend...nothing more. But God did I hope it could be.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's a little shorter, but I wanted something from Callie's POV. Also, thank you for the reviews so far :)

* * *

><p>Callie POV<p>

"What's got you in such a good mood Torres?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry Mark...nothing just an old friend from high school is coming into town and we're going to dinner tonight."

"Uh-huh...and would this friend be Arizona? The one you're always bringing up and telling me stories about?"

"I do not always bring her up?" I said defensively. Plus Arizona was a big part of my life growing up. Of course I would tell funny stories that involved her.

"Whatever Cal. All I know is that whenever you do mention her you get a twinkle in your eye. I'm just sayin'. But I hope you have fun tonight. And don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That's not saying a lot Mark," I yelled at my friend as he walked away.

When I had received the email from Arizona telling me she would be in town for a convention and wanted to get together for dinner I was immediately giddy with excitement. It had been too long since Arizona and I had been able to really catch up.

Almost everyday I regretted losing touch with my friend, someone who completely got me. I hadn't met anyone else like Arizona. Her zest for life and her bubbly personality were contagious. And I know I could have easily picked up my phone and called her, but as time went on it was like I wouldn't know what to say. Which is ridiculous because it's Arizona. But having dinner with her and reconnecting would give us the opportunity to get our friendship back.

I remember our senior prom was the weekend of Arizona's birthday. All of our friends decided to not go to the prom, but instead to sleep over at Arizona's house and stay up late and drink. None of us really cared about the prom to be honest. But two weeks before her birthday, Hayden Hawthorne, the most popular and hottest guy in school, asked me to go with him and how could I say no? Arizona had told me it was fine to go, but I knew she was kind of hurt, which I understood. I promised that afterwards I would come spend the night.

I had fun, but most of the night I kept thinking about Arizona and wondering if my friends were having fun without me. These were our last few weeks together and here I was with a guy who I couldn't really relate to and nothing was going to come of it. I ended up getting to Arizona's house around 3am when everyone was asleep...or so I thought.

"Calliope," Arizona whispered. After my eyes had adjusted to the darkness I looked up and was met with those beautiful blue eyes and a smile that brought out her dimples.

"Hey, did I wake you?"

"No, I was actually waiting up for you. Don't sleep on the floor...come sleep with me." Normally I wouldn't have thought anything about it, but when Arizona said it, it sent shivers through my body. As I climbed into bed, I could smell a hint of vanilla from her that I had come to love.

"So...how was it?" she asked me, with a smile still on her face. Even though I knew her feelings were hurt, she understood why I went. We ended up talking until the sun came up. That was one of my best nights with Arizona and one that I think about often.

After she and her family moved we lost touch. We were both so ambitious and competitive that we did so much in college to both get into med school. And of course once you're in med school you are extremely busy with studying and classes and not wanting to screw up. Then comes residency where you really have no life. I am now an attending at New York Presbyterian, which has a great ortho department and I love it. There is nothing like the thrill of breaking bones…I'm pretty much a badass.

It's hard to believe that I've only seen Arizona a handful of times since she moved away. We were so inseparable in high school that I never thought we would even need to reconnect with one another.

As I leave the hospital, I realize I can't wipe the stupid grin off my face. I'm just so excited that I'll be seeing Arizona in two hours. I made reservations at One if by Land, Two if by Sea, one of my favorite restaurants in the city. Now I need to go home and figure out what I'm gonna wear for our date. I mean dinner, not date. Why would I even think of it as a date? I mean it's Arizona. "It's Arizona," I whispered to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Life has been busier than I thought so again I am sorry. I know I was doing Arizona and Callie POV's, but I decided to end that this chapter becuse it wasn't really fitting. I hope you guys like it! I'll try to get the next one done ASAP. Please let me know what you think...I love reviews :)

* * *

><p>Arizona can't believe she's in a cab on the way to have dinner with Calliope and she is of course nervous. <em>I know I shouldn't be nervous or I don't need to be nervous, but I can't help it. I have been in love with Calliope for years, something I have to continue to keep hidden and I think that's what is making me nervous. I don't want to make her uncomfortable by fawning over her, <em>Arizona thinks to herself.

She checks her phone and sees that she has a text from Teddy.

_Good luck tonight! Just go for it! Love you!_

_Thanks Teddy, but I will not be going for anything I'll call you tomorrow. Love you too!_

Knowing that Arizona was going to dinner with Callie, Teddy helped her pick out an outfit that she insisted she looked hot in. They settled on a royal blue, strapless dress with black heels. And if Arizona did say so herself, she looked pretty fucking hot.

As she gets out of the cab and walks towards the entrance she takes a deep breath and tells herself that this is going to be great. Arizona walks in and spots Calliope instantly…how can she not? She is wearing a beautiful red dress that hugs in all the right places. She had forgotten how truly beautiful she was and it takes her breath away. _Tonight is going to be harder than I thought_, Arizona thinks to herself as she and Callie make eye contact.

_Meanwhile…_

As Callie is waiting for Arizona to arrive her nerves are getting worse and worse. I mean there is no reason for her to be this nervous. _ What if I've changed too much for her and she doesn't like me?, _Callie asks herself. But she realizes how ridiculous she is being and tries to let it go.

Callie had thought for sure she was going to be late since she literally tried on her entire closet, wanting to look perfect for Arizona. Even though in her mind she denied that was the real reasoning. Callie decided on a red dress that showed off her curves because she thought it represented her…fiery and hot.

Callie looks up from the table when she hears the door open and there she is…Arizona, looking more stunning than what she remembered. She is wearing a sexy blue dress that brings out the cobalt of her eyes. As Callie looks her up and down they finally make eye contact and she can feel her soul melt. Arizona smiles back at Callie and she sees those dimples she always thought were so damn cute.

_What am I thinking here? It's Arizona…your long lost best friend. You are straight. Why is this even coming up?_ Callie thinks to herself, wishing these thoughts about Arizona would just go away.

As Arizona makes her way towards Callie she can't seem to rein in her thoughts that she do desperately needs to go away. She can't think of Callie as anything more than her friend…_her very hot and sexy friend_, she thinks to herself. As she's walking she realizes that neither have lost eye contact with one another and that Callie's smile could light up the room. Arizona realizes that she herself has a very similar one plastered on her face.

Callie just stays seated, knowing that if she stood up at this moment, her knees might give out on her. The butterflies in her stomach were getting worse and she didn't know what was going on with herself. All she knew was that she couldn't take her eyes off of the stunning woman walking her way. As Arizona made it to the table, Callie knew she had to stand up and prayed that she didn't embarrass herself.

"Hi Calliope…you look beautiful," Arizona says as she embraces her friend.

"Hey Arizona. I'm so glad you're here…and so do you."

The two stayed in the hug for what felt like hours, but was really only seconds. Arizona wanted nothing more than to stay that way, but she knew better and reluctantly broke away.

As the two women sat down the waiter brought Arizona a glass of white wine.

"Calliope you remembered that I like white wine?"

"Well of course! I hope you don't mind that I went ahead and ordered it."

"Of course not…I'm flattered you remembered."

Arizona offered Callie another one of her amazing smiles, which of course made Callie's nerves worse. Things seemed awkward and Callie didn't know what to do. Usually things were never awkward between them, but for some reason tonight they were.

"So Calliope…how have you been? I haven't talked to you in so long."

"Things have been really good. I'm an Ortho attending now and I'm loving it. There's nothing quite like breaking bones."

Arizona let out a laugh…"You always had to be a badass didn't you?"

"Of course!"

As the two ate their dinner and drank more wine (a lot more wine), things started to feel like old times. They talked about being doctors, told funny stories from growing up, and where their families were now.

"Tim is in Iraq, but is almost done with army life, which I couldn't be more thrilled about. I mean I'm glad he feels so much pride in our country, but I worry about him constantly."

"I could imagine…I worry about Aria and she's only a two hour plane ride away," Callie said with a laugh. She debated asking the next question, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer or why she was hesitant to do so.

"So Arizona are you seeing anyone?" Callie asked quickly.

"No…I mean I've dated, but I haven't found that special someone."

Callie felt almost relieved by the answer…she almost thought she would be jealous if Arizona had said yes.

Since Arizona was a lightweight and was feeling more courageous than usual, she decided to share something with Callie she never thought she would.

"You know Calliope…you were the first woman I was ever attracted to. It was when we went to the music festival and we were on our way home and the moonlight hit your face so beautifully. That was the first time I ever looked at a woman in that way."

Callie just sat there speechless, not really sure what to say. How could she not have known?

"I'm sorry Callie…I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. But that was years ago! I'm **definitely** not attracted to you anymore. I mean not that you're not beautiful, but…"

"Arizona, it's okay. I'm flattered I was the first woman you were attracted to," Callie said with a smile. "And it seems like things haven't changed when you start rambling when you're nervous."

They both started laughing, hoping to clear the air.

As they looked around the restaurant they realized that they were one of only a few tables left.

"How long have we been here? I feel like we just got here."

"I know…I forgot how easy it is to just be with you and talk," Callie admitted.

"I guess we should call it a night. I have the convention in the morning and I'm sure you have work."

"I do, but luckily it's a light load."

"Shall we?" Arizona asked.

"But we need to pay the bill."

"Already taken care of," Arizona said with a smile.

"Arizona! I would have paid for it!"

"It is my treat…I felt like doing something nice for."

As the two left the restaurant they both didn't want the night to end.

"Well I guess I should get a cab," Arizona said as she flagged one down.

"Hey, why don't you come to my place for dinner tomorrow night? It's the least I could do since you paid for dinner," Callie said with hope in her eyes, wanting to spend as much time with Arizona as possible.

"I'd like that!" Arizona said almost giddy. She craved to be around Callie more.

The cab pulled up and Arizona opened the door. She turned around and hugged Callie sending waves of electricity through both women.

"I had a lot of fun Calliope."

"Me too Arizona."

As they pulled from the embrace, Arizona still had her arms around Callie's waist. They lips were inches apart, both willing the other to kiss them.

"Hey lady, are you getting in or what?" the cab driver asked, definitely ruining the moment.

"I guess I better go."

"I'll text you the address and time. See you tomorrow Arizona."

"Good night Calliope."

And with that the blonde haired, blue-eyed woman was gone, leaving Callie alone with her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Also, thank you to everyone for the reviews :)

* * *

><p>As Arizona awoke the next morning, thoughts of Callie immediately invaded her mind and a smile spread across her face. Last night with Calliope was amazing. And if Arizona didn't know any better she would say that it almost felt like a date. They had both dressed to impress and the looks she swore Callie gave her last night would suggest that she was a little flirty. And then that almost kiss…thinking about it makes Arizona's heart melt and she knows that she is in dangerous territory. Callie could never reciprocate her feelings and that these thoughts are only making things worse. Maybe they didn't almost kiss. <em>Maybe I made that up in my head…wishful thinking<em>, Arizona thinks to herself. But she can't help herself. Arizona Robbins has been in love with Callie for so long and she is in deeper than she has ever been before.

She needs to call Teddy now! She has to talk to someone about this. Looking at her clock she realizes that it's 4am in Seattle, but she doesn't care. Teddy would want the details from last night. Hopefully she had an early shift.

"Hello", Teddy says a little groggily.

"Oh my god Teds, did I wake you? I'm so sorry. I'll just call back later."

"No, it's okay Zona…I'm just catching a quick nap in an on call room. Wait…you wouldn't be calling me this early unless you needed to talk about something. Did something happen? Did you and Torres finally have sex?" Teddy didn't miss much.

"No Teddy! Of course not!" Arizona exclaims.

"So then what is it?"

"I feel like I'm making stuff up in my head about last night and I'm falling even more for her."

Teddy realized she was going to need to draw it out of Arizona. "Well what are you making up? How was dinner?"

"Dinner was amazing and Calliope looked absolutely breathtaking. We sat and talked for hours. Looking into her eyes literally took my breath away and I could have stayed there forever. Before we knew it we were one of the last couples there."

"Couples?" Teddy asked.

"Teddy, you know what I mean. I don't know why but it felt like a date. We were both dressed in super sexy outfits, the restaurant was romantic, Callie remembered I liked white wine and had already ordered a glass before I arrived…and then when we left I could swear we almost kissed, but I know I'm making all of this up. I mean, I'm just seeing what I want to see because…" Arizona trailed off not able to admit what she was feeling out loud.

"Because what Arizona?" Teddy already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from her best friend.

"Because, because I love her. I am in love with her and have been ever since high school. She is the only one for me, but unfortunately I am not the only one for her."

"Arizona, you don't know that. And people don't make up that they almost kissed another person. I think you guys almost did. You just need to go for it! What have you got to lose? Being Callie's friend is pretty much impossible at this point and if she doesn't go for it at least you tried. Instead you'll always be wondering 'what if?' Are you going to see her again?"

"Yeah, she's making me dinner at her place tonight."

"That's perfect! Just go for it Arizona. If not I know you'll regret it. Oh I've got to go, I'm being paged"  
>"You're right Teddy and thank you for being an amazing friend!"<p>

"You're welcome…let me know how it goes."

"I will, bye."

Teddy was right…what could Arizona possibly have to lose at this point?

* * *

><p>Callie was making her way to the hospital when thoughts of last night and Arizona popped in her head. She didn't understand what she was feeling for her blonde best friend, but she knew it excited and terrified her at the same time. If she were being honest with herself she always had a crush on Arizona. The time she had spent with her were some of her happiest days and on a few occasions she had thought about kissing her, but she wasn't gay…she loved men.<p>

_Hopefully Arizona didn't pick up on the subtle flirting I was doing with her or the moments I would gaze when she wasn't looking_, Callie thought to herself. And thank god that cab driver interrupted something that would have become awkward. Callie definitely didn't want that kiss to happen.

Callie needed to talk to someone about last night and not just anyone, but her best friend. Luckily Callie spotted Mark fairly quickly, grabbed him, and dragged him to an on-call room.

"Cal, I'm flattered and you're hot, but I'd like to keep our relationship strictly plutonic."

"Mark, you're such an ass. I didn't not drag you in here to have sex with you. I need to talk."

"Okay Torres, what's up? Oh this is about your date last night isn't it?" Mark asked with a devilish grin.

Date? What? No, it was not a date! Although it kind of felt like a date."

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You totally have feelings for this woman. Anytime you ever talk about her your face lights up and you get this huge grin."

"I do not!" Callie exclaimed defensively.

"You do too. So what happened?"

"Well she walked in and she looked amazing…I mean hot!" Callie stopped when she realized what she had just said out loud.

"Go on…it's okay Cal."

"Well we had an amazing time and caught up and talked for hours. She actually admitted to me that I was the first woman she was ever attracted to," Callie said with a smile.

"She said that to you? Oh, she totally has the hots for you."

"No she doesn't. That was years ago Mark."

"Okay Torres, continue."

"Well she paid for dinner and then when she was getting into her cab I swear we…we almost kissed," Callie said in almost a whisper.

"What? And you don't have feelings for her?"

"I don't know Mark. Everything is so confusing and I've only ever been with men and…"  
>"Did you tell her about…"<br>"No," Callie said cutting Mark off. "I'm going to tell her tonight."

"Oh tonight? So you're seeing her again!" Mark said excitedly.

"Yeah, she's coming over for dinner."

"Listen Cal, I know this is different and new and scary, but you can't help what your heart wants."

"Okay, where did Mark go?"

"I know I'm usually not a sap, but I just want you to be happy and let's face it, you haven't really been that happy lately. As a matter of fact your mood kind of changed once…"  
>"I know Mark, I know."<p>

"Listen I gotta go, but good luck tonight."

"Thanks…I'll talk to you later."

Maybe Mark was right…you can't help what the heart wants.

* * *

><p><strong>What is Mark referring to? We'll find out in the next chapter, which I will try to get done soon!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry it has taken me so long to write the next chapter...I feel awful! I'm really going to try and write the next chapter this week. I hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

><p>As Arizona made her way to Callie's home, all she could think about was the beautiful Latina and that almost kiss. She was sure now that she wasn't making things up in her head. And if Arizona Robbins thought she was nervous the night before, than this was a million times worse. Now that she had vocalized to Teddy that Calliope was the love of her life, Arizona couldn't get this thought out of her head.<p>

_Should I tell her that I'm still attracted to her? _Arizona thought to herself. _Should I just go for it and kiss her? Should I tell her I love her?_ Arizona laughed to herself noting how uncomfortable it would be if she professed her love for Callie. No, she would just see how the night would go and could only hope for the best.

Callie was making dinner when she heard the doorbell ring. All day she had been a bottle of nerves, anticipating this night with Arizona. She wasn't sure what had happened the night before, but she couldn't get the blonde out of her head. Callie kept thinking about her smile and how sexy she looked last night.

Callie checked herself out in the mirror before answering the door, making sure her hair and makeup looked perfect. When she opened the door she saw that super magic smile Arizona always gave her.

"Hey!" Callie exclaimed as she enveloped Arizona in a hug. It just felt so right being in her arms.

"Hi Calliope," Arizona said falling into Callie's embrace.

As the two broke away from each other, each stared into the other's eyes, as if time had stood still. Arizona realizing that she was staring a little too intently decided to break the contact.

"I brought you a bottle a red wine."

"Oh, um thank you. Please come in."

"Calliope, your home is beautiful." Arizona was in awe of how much she loved Callie's home…it just seemed to fit her. It was modern, but with also a hint of traditional.

"Thank you…I love it here and the area is great too."

"And it smells amazing in here too! What are you making?"

"Well I figured we'd start with a salad and then I made a chicken and lemon roast, and for desert it's a surprise. Would you like some wine?"

"Yes I would! You went all out didn't you? The music, the wine, the dinner…you really know how to charm a girl."

"Only the best for you," Callie said with a slight blush.

Arizona could feel her face get red as well. _She's definitely flirting with me, right?_ she thought to herself.

As they sat down to dinner, both forgot how easy it was to be with one another. The nerves that were once there were now gone, and it wasn't just the wine that made them more comfortable with each other. It's because they both understand each other, they get each other.

"Calliope, this meal was amazing. Thank you so much!" Arizona beamed as she touched Callie's hand. The contact sent chills through both.

"You're welcome, but it's not over quite yet. Let me get desert."

As Callie came back, Arizona couldn't help but get excited.

"I know they're your favorite!" Callie said excitedly.

"You made me homemade doughnuts. You didn't have to go through all the trouble."

"I know, but I wanted to."

"Oh my God Calliope, these are amazing! You should quit being a doctor and open a doughnut shop. I feel so spoiled," Arizona said with a laugh.

"Good, you should be," Callie said without thinking.

"Listen, Arizona there's something I need to tal-"  
>"Callie I love this song! Let's dance!"<p>

"What?"

Arizona walked over to the ipod and turned up the volume. "Come on Callie…we used to dance all the time. It will be like we're teenagers again."

How could Callie resist that smile? As they danced to "Jump for my Love", both women felt carefree and happy. Both realized that they hadn't really had this much fun in a while, something they were always able to bring out in each other. As the song played on, Callie and Arizona's bodies moved closer to each other. Anytime they touched it sent chills through them. Both wanted nothing more than to take each other in their arms and dance as closely as they could, but both women were scared.

The song was over and now "Embraceable You" was on.

"Sorry, I have it on shuffle," Callie said as she began walking towards the ipod to change it to something more fast paced.

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand before she could.

"No, leave it Callie…I like this song too. Will you dance with me?" Arizona wasn't sure where the boldness was coming from. Maybe it was the wine or maybe she was done with holding back her feelings. She anxiously awaited Callie's response, hoping she didn't cross a line.

Callie smiled at Arizona and said, "I'd love to."

As the two women swayed, with their arms around each other, both couldn't deny the attraction they had for each other. This was a moment that Arizona had been longing for, for so long, and it felt so good. And Callie would be lying to herself if she hadn't wanted this for a while too.

Both women slightly pulled away from one another and stared deep in the other's eyes. Arizona looked down to Callie's lips, wanting nothing more than to kiss her. If Arizona had been looking at Callie, she would have noticed her doing the same.

Their heads moved closer together and they could feel each other's breath. Their lips lightly grazed, almost as a test to see if it could go further. Arizona moved her hand to Callie's cheek, causing the Latina to get even hotter. When their lips finally touched, it was like something neither had experienced. Both women could feel the tingle from their lips throughout their entire bodies. As the kiss grew deeper and more passionate, their bodies became closer. After what seemed like hours pass by, both women broke away from the kiss.

Arizona and Callie just stared at each other, neither really knowing what to say. As they stood in the living room, still embracing each other, there was a noise at the door.

"Do you have a roommate?" Arizona asked.

"Shit! Arizona I am so sorry…I tried to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" Arizona wasn't really sure what was going on, but something in her guy told her that it was not good.

"Callie, I'm home," came a man's voice.

Callie didn't respond, but just stared at Arizona.

"Hey Cal, I'm sorry I didn't know you had company tonight," he said coming over and giving Callie a kiss on the cheek.

Callie finally snapped back to reality. "Hey…I didn't think you would be back today."

"Well I was finished with my meeting early, so I caught an earlier flight."

"Oh ok…I'm sorry, Charles this is Arizona. My best friend from high school."

"Oh right…Callie talks about you all the time. It's great to finally meet you."

Arizona didn't know how to respond. She felt like she had been hit by a ton of bricks and like she couldn't breath. Just a few moments ago she felt like her dream was finally coming true, only to have her world come crashing down.

"Nice to meet you," was all she could get out.

"Babe, I'm gonna go take a shower, but when I come down could you make a plate for me? Thanks!," Charles said as he slapped Callie's ass on the way up.

_He's a real winner_, Arizona thought.

Once Charles was upstairs, Arizona made her way for the door.

"Arizona, wait! Don't go!"

But it was too late; Arizona was already out the door. It was raining outside, but she didn't care. She needed to get away. The tears were streaming down her face as she walked trying to forget how much of a fool she had been. She suddenly felt a hand grab her arm.

"Arizona, please! I'm so sorry!"

"Callie, don't, don't do this. Just let me go! I've already been humiliated tonight…I don't need you to pour salt onto the wound."

"Just let me explain."

"No Callie, you don't get to explain. You should have done that before you flirted with me and kissed me."

"I tried Arizona, I did. I didn't plan for this and I'm sorry for not telling you."

"So what now? Are you going to leave him for me or was I just a game for you?"

"Arizona that is not fair. Of course you aren't a game."

"So then what?"

"I don't know…this is all really confusing."

Arizona realized she had nothing to lose anymore and was tired of holding back her feelings. Maybe if she just told Callie the truth it would set her free and she could move on.

"No Callie! You know what's confusing? Is for the past 15 years I have loved you. I loved you from the moment I first saw you. And we've always had this undeniable connection and there were times when I would feel like we could be more than friends. And I think that you felt that too. And now I come here, not expecting anything to happen, but something does, something I never thought would. It was amazing and it gave me hope that maybe we could be something. But I'm not going to wait around for you. I have been waiting for 15 years and it's not fair to myself."

Both women wiped the tears that were streaming down their eyes, although their tears were hidden in the raindrops.

Arizona walked up to Callie and gave her the most passionate kiss both women had ever experienced. Arizona pulled away and whispered in her ear, "Goodbye Calliope."

With that Arizona was gone, leaving Callie alone again in the rain with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>I know some of you hate me right now, but it will get better!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

So this chapter is a little shorter, but at least I was able to post another one :) I hope you guys like it. It's kind of a re-cap, but the end has a little twist. Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Callie's POV<p>

Callie was at brunch with Mark, only she really wasn't there. All she could do was replay the previous night's events and how confused and guilty and shitty she felt.

"Earth to Torres!"

"Oh, sorry Mark…I'm just in my one little world."

"What's going on with you? Something happened with blondie didn't it?"

The tears began to fall down Callie's cheeks and Mark didn't know what the hell happened?

"Cal, what happened? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No Mark, it's not your fault, it's mine. I'm such an idiot. Something did happen between Arizona and I. We kissed and it was mind blowing…and then Charles walked in."

"And I'm guessing you hadn't told her about him?"

"No, I tried, but then she wanted to dance and I thought I could put it off, but clearly that was a mistake. She took off and I followed her. I apologized and told her I was confused, but she was so upset. She then told me how she's loved me since first sight, but that she's not waiting for me. That she needs to go on living her life."

"And you just let her go?"

"What was I supposed to do Mark? Tell her that I choose her over Charles and then we live happily ever after?" Callie said defensively.

"Well kind of…I mean look Cal, you don't know how it would turn out, but don't you think you'd always regret it if you at least didn't try?"

Callie thought long and hard about this and Mark was right. She would always wonder 'what if'. She had to tell Arizona that she wanted to give them a chance before it was too late. But there was Charles…she couldn't just leave him in the dust. But she needed to talk to Arizona. She would just tell Charles that she was needed on a consult and the hospital was flying her in just for one night.

"You're right Mark…thank you! I need to go see her."

And with that Callie gave Mark a hug goodbye.

"Good luck Torres!"

Arizona's POV

As Arizona sat on a plane, headed back for Seattle, she couldn't help but think of where she was just two days ago. The nervousness, the hope, the anticipation of seeing Callie…and now she felt shattered. But was she really surprised? Would it really have been that easy? In a perfect world it would have been. But we unfortunately do not live in a utopia.

Arizona didn't even bother staying for the rest of the convention…she took the first plane she could back to Seattle. She texted Teddy to let her know and then turned her phone off. She wasn't ready to talk about what happened.

When she made her way to baggage claim she saw her best friend and she just broke down. Teddy came running over to her and embraced her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Teddy…I didn't think I would be this emotional."

"It's okay! I'm not sure what happened, but why don't we get you home and you can tell me all about it."

A part of Teddy felt guilty for pushing Arizona to accept her feelings for Callie. Whatever happened between the two did not end well.

When they made it to Arizona's apartment, Teddy was happy to see that they were alone. She really did not like her roommate…she was just so arrogant. They sat on the couch with their doughnuts and coffee and Teddy finally got to hear what went on between the two of them.

"Teddy, it was so great being with Callie and talking to her and flirting with her. We had an amazing dinner, she made me homemade doughnuts, and then we started dancing. Which if you remember Callie is an amazing and sexy dancer," she said with a smile. "Anyways, "Embraceable You" came on and we started dancing closer together and next thing I knew we were kissing! I was actually kissing Calliope! It was almost as if I were dreaming. And the kiss was incredible…I have never experienced anything like it. Then her fucking boyfriend comes home."

"What?" Teddy exclaimed. She did not see that one coming.

"Yeah, she has a boyfriend, who is a complete asshole."

"What did you do?"

"Well I was in shock at first and then when he left the room I high tailed it out of there."

"And that's how you left it?"

"No, there's more. So it was pouring outside, Callie came running after me. She told me how sorry she was and she wasn't expecting this. I basically asked her to choose, but she said she couldn't and she was confused. I told her that I've loved her for 15 years and I was done waiting for her. I kissed her and told her goodbye. That is how we left it."

Teddy sat there speechless, not quite sure of what to say.

"I am so sorry Arizona," Teddy said as she hugged her friend. "Please don't get mad at me, but maybe you should give her a chance. I mean this is probably a lot for her to process and maybe she'd be willing to fight for you."

"Are you kidding me right now? Why are you defending her?"

"I'm not Arizona, I'm not! I am completely on your side and what she did was shitty. But she obviously has feelings for you. Maybe she'll come around."

"I'm tired of maybe…I need to start living my life and move on from this fantasy or dream I had for a life with Callie."

All the while, when the two thought they were alone, someone was listening. Arizona's roommate, who was secretly in love with her, had heard the entire conversation. Whoever this Callie woman was, she was not going to come between she and Arizona.

She knew that the two women would be in the living room for a while, talking and then probably vegging out all day and watching movies. She needed to sneak out and pretend like she was just getting home. As quietly as she could, she walked to the front door, slowly opened it and stood on the other side as if she were just walking in.

"Hey Arizona, Teddy. I didn't expect to see you so soon," she said with a sly smile.

"Hey, the conference wasn't all that great, so I decided to cut my trip a day short."

"Oh, well bummer. But I'm glad you're back. Okay, well I can see you two are in the middle of a conversation, so I'll just talk to you later."

"Thanks…we'll hang out later Erica."

* * *

><p>Again, please don't hate me haha!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took me almost a month to update. I have a new job, so things have been busy. I'm not crazy about this chapter…for some reason it was hard to write, but the next one should be better

Chapter 7

As Callie flew to Seattle, she wasn't quite sure what to expect. Her emotions were all over the place…she was feeling nervous, excited, guilty.

She lied to Charles saying that a hospital needed her for a consult and she would only be gone for a day. She wasn't quite ready to end things with Charles yet. She needed to see where things were going to go with Arizona first. She had debated calling Arizona to let her know she was coming to see her, but she figured it would be best to just show up. She knew she wouldn't answer her phone.

Callie prayed that everything would work out. Yes the confession from Arizona was something that had never been spoken, but Callie always knew there was something between them. There was this undeniable chemistry they had and she needed to see where it would take her.

_I remember when I first learned Arizona was gay that I thought to myself if I had known when we were in high school that we probably would have dated. I don't know why it took me so long to see this. _

"Would you like a drink ma'am?" The flight attendant asked bringing Callie out of her thoughts.

"Yes, a whiskey please?" _Liquid courage is exactly what I need right now, _Callie thought to herself.

* * *

><p>After Arizona and Teddy had their veg out fest and movie marathon, Arizona knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep. So she decided to take a shift at the hospital to take her mind off of things.<p>

The more she thought about it, the more she was realizing that she had overreacted a little bit. This was new for Callie and although she shouldn't have lied to her, her feelings were probably confusing.

It was just that there was always this thing between them and for Arizona it had been built up for so long. She would think about Callie often and wonder how she was doing. She would have dreams about her and in all of them they were together. When Arizona would wake up and realize it wasn't a reality, a sadness would come over her and she would feel like a piece of herself was missing. Arizona could just never shake the feelings she had for Callie.

* * *

><p>Callie finally landed in Seattle after what felt like hours. She had Arizona's address and figured that was the best place to go. When she finally arrived, she stood at the door just staring at it. She was finally about to knock when the door opened.<p>

"Can I help you?" asked the woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have the wrong apartment…I was looking for Arizona Robbins."

"No, you have the right apartment, but she's not here," she said with an attitude.

"Oh, um I didn't know she had a roommate," Callie said, completely put off by this woman.

"Well what makes you think I'm her roommate?" She asked with a devilish grin.

"Oh, um …" Callie was clearly at a loss for words. How could Arizona be so devastated by Callie's news when she clearly had someone else in her life too?

"Well I've got to go," Erica said as she left Callie standing there.

Callie wasn't sure what to do…should she stick around and try to see Arizona? Should she just forget it and leave? She was completely hurt that Arizona had lied to her, but she was tired of running from this. They needed to talk things out.

Callie decided to try the hospital, figuring Arizona needed to blow off some steam and what better way than picking up a shift in the ER.

When she finally got to Seattle Grace she could tell it was a busy night. People were everywhere, running all around. She tried to get someone's attention, but her attempts failed. She finally got a hold of someone, who said that Dr. Robbins was not at the hospital.

If only Callie had known that this nurse was new to the hospital and that she thought Dr. Robbins was the male attending in general surgery.

Callie didn't really know what to do, so she decided to go back to Arizona's apartment and wait for her. She had to come home eventually, if she wasn't there already.

Callie knocked on the door, but there was no answer. So, she sat down in the hallway and hoped that Arizona would come home soon.

Hours went by and absolutely nothing. As Callie looked at her phone she realized that her flight was going to be leaving in 2 hours and she needed to get to the airport. She could wait to leave, but she had to get back to the hospital. The only way she was able to come here in the first place was to take the night shift for someone else. Before she left though, she wrote Arizona a letter and stuck it under her door.

Callie reluctantly got up and made her way out of the building. She was definitely sad, but had hope that everything would work out.

* * *

><p><em>God that was a long night, <em>she thought to herself as she made her way into the apartment. When she walked in she noticed there was a piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up and saw it was a long letter from Callie.

_Arizona is definitely not getting this, _Erica thought to herself. Just then she heard someone entering the apartment and she quickly shoved the letter in her bag.

"Hey Erica, did you just get home?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, busy night. You?"

"So busy…I'm going to take a hot bath and go to sleep. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see you. Maybe we can hang out later today?" Erica asked, hoping for Arizona to say yes.

"Yeah, that would be great! Good night."

"Good night! It's a date," Erica said quietly.


End file.
